


Regret runs cold

by WolfKomoki



Series: Wounds of the mind- A GrahamScott Series [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren wakes up one morning to discover that he has the power to reverse time by sixty seconds. His powers continue to grow until he lands himself in another universe where he meets Max Caulfield who also has the ability to reverse time. Unfortunately, this creates a problem in the original timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy shit I'm a Chrononaut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is Swapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079484) by [Sarcastic_Raspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry). 



> Life is strange is owned by Dontnod entertainment.  
> Some things you need to know about parallel Warren's universe:
> 
> 1\. Chloe was kicked out of her house for doing drugs. She blackmails Nathan into giving her money to pay for her next fix.  
> 2\. Max has never met Chloe in this timeline.  
> 3\. Max and Warren are friends with Nathan making them Vortex club members.
> 
> Max's timeline follows the original game so nothing has changed there.

          He slowly woke to feel rain pouring down his face. Groaning, he slowly got up to hear the thunder in the background.

          “What’s going on? Where am I?” He asked with confusion as lightning struck behind him. He was freezing cold with this rain, despite the fire in the tree behind him. He rubbed at his sleeves in an attempt to get warm, but it was to no avail. He continued to walk through the storm, hoping the lighthouse was still standing.

          “I’ve got to find shelter!” Warren gasped. He made it up the stairs to see the huge funnel in the background.

“Holy shit.” He cursed, only to be smacked in the head by a boat falling from the air.

          “Mr. Graham!” A harsh voice yelled, snapping him out of the vision.

          “Yes Ms. Grant?” Warren asked. He took in his surroundings. He was in class surrounded by his notes. The students were taking notes on chemical reactions.

          “Finally, you wake up. Don’t think that because you managed to skip a few grades that I’ll let you sleep in my class young man.” Ms. Grant snapped.

          “Sorry Ma’im I—“ Warren was interrupted by the school bell.

          “Don’t forget to finish tonight’s chapter on chemical reactions. Warren I need to see you after class.” Ms. Grant exclaimed. The students let out a chorus of “ooh” and “you’re in trouble” as everyone but Warren left the room.

          “Warren is something bothering you?” Ms. Grant asked with concern.

          “No miss, why?” Warren asked with confusion.

          “You seemed a little off today and you didn’t really seem like you were focusing on the lecture. You can talk to me Warren.” Ms, Grant told him.

          “Thank you, I’ll consider it.” Warren smiled as he left the room. The vision from earlier stuck in his mind as he went into the bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror before he decided to take a picture of his reflection with his Polaroid camera.

          When he did, a brown moth flew in and landed on the trash-can.

          _Warren you dumbass , take the picture, you don’t get a photo op like this every day._ He scolded himself as he took the picture of the moth.

Once he did that the moth disappeared and he backed into the corner of the wall behind the cleaning supplies. Suddenly Nathan Prescott barged in, and started talking to himself.

          “It’s cool Nathan don’t stress. You’re okay bro just count to three. You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up.” He told himself. Warren curled himself into a ball, totally afraid of what he’d do next. Suddenly a blue haired chick with a white shirt with a skull on it, black pants, a necklace made of bullets, black jeans, and black sneakers barged in the room.

          “Prescott! You got my money?” She demanded, glaring at him coldly. Warren looked up to see what was going on, still too scared to move.

          “I can’t keep giving you money for your little drug problem.” Nathan growled. Chloe reached in her jacket pocket for her gun, and when it was out she pushed it to his face.

         “Whoa, whoa , whoa! Hey! Put that thing down! What are you doing?” Nathan gasped.

          “Shut up!” Chloe shrieked.

          “Okay, okay. Look, I can get you the money, but I need time.” Nathan gasped. Chloe let go of the gun and that’s when Nathan slammed into her.

With the sheer force of contact the gun went off, shooting Nathan in the chest.

          “NO!” Warren screamed as he attempted to grab at the cart in the storage room. Instead, he felt himself being pulled as everything started to play in reverse.

          “Mr. Graham!” The familiar voice screamed. Warren blinked with confusion when he realized that he was back in the classroom. _What the fuck? Was that just a dream?_

          “Yes, Ms. Grant?” Warren asked. _Calm down Warren just breathe. Everything is alright. He’s still alive._ He told himself.

          “Finally, you wake up. Don’t think that because you managed to skip a few grades that I’ll let you sleep in my class young man.” She scolded. Warren was starting to freak out. _It’s happening again. Shit, it’s happening again!_

Suddenly the bell rang.

          “Don’t forget to finish tonight’s chapters on chemical reactions! Warren I need to see you after class.” Ms. Grant shrieked. _Shit, no, no, no. I need time to save that boy!_

Warren ran over to her as fast as he could.

          “Warren, are you alright? You seem really out of it today.” Ms. Grant asked with concern.

          “No miss why?” Warren lied.

          “If you ever need to talk my door is open Warren.” Ms. Grant told him.

          “Thank you I’ll consider it.” Warren told her as he walked as fast as he could towards the bathroom. Once there he took the picture of his reflection with the Polaroid camera. Next he took the picture of the moth that flew in and he hid behind the cleaning supplies again. Once again Nathan Prescott barged in, and started talking to himself.

          “It’s cool Nathan don’t stress. You’re okay bro just count to three. You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up.” He told himself. Suddenly the blue haired girl barged in again.

          “Prescott! You got my money?” She demanded, glaring at him coldly.

_Holy shit, it’s happening again. I can actually reverse time!_

“I can’t keep giving you money for your little drug problem.” Nathan growled. Chloe reached in her jacket pocket for her gun, and when it was out she pushed it to his face.

         “Whoa, whoa , whoa! Hey! Put that thing down! What are you doing?” Nathan gasped.

          “Shut up!” Chloe shrieked.

          “Okay, okay. Look, I can get you the money, but I need time.” Nathan gasped. Chloe let go of the gun and that’s when Nathan slammed into her.

With the sheer force of contact the gun went off, shooting Nathan in the chest.

          “NO!” Warren shouted, reaching out with his right arm. He watched as everything played in reverse and watched as Nathan’s body twisted backwards into life.

          “Prescott! You got my money?” She demanded, glaring at him coldly.

Warren took this opportunity to move the cart, trying to get to the fire alarm.

He tripped over the hammer as he limped to the fire alarm.

_Fuck I need a hammer to break it open!_

“I can’t keep giving you money for your little drug problem.” Nathan growled. Chloe reached in her jacket pocket for her gun, and when it was out she pushed it to his face.

         “Whoa, whoa , whoa! Hey! Put that thing down! What are you doing?” Nathan gasped.

          “Shut up!” Chloe shrieked.

          “Okay, okay. Look, I can get you the money, but I need time.” Nathan gasped. Chloe let go of the gun and that’s when Nathan slammed into her.

With the sheer force of contact the gun went off, shooting Nathan in the chest.

“NO!” Warren shouted, reversing time once again.

“Prescott! You got my money?” She demanded, glaring at him coldly.

Warren grabbed the hammer and went over to the alarm, waiting. _Fuck I need a hammer to break it open!_

“I can’t keep giving you money for your little drug problem.” Nathan growled. Chloe reached in her jacket pocket for her gun, and when it was out she pushed it to his face. Warren smashed the hammer against the glass at that very moment, pushing the button on the alarm.

          “Shit!” Chloe gasped as Nathan shoved her down.

          “Don’t EVER touch me again whore!” Nathan shouted as he ran outside. Warren slowly left after that to be met by David Madsen.

          “Hey, are you deaf? Do you not hear that fire alarm? You should be outside with the rest of your class or are you hiding something huh?” He growled.

          “I-I had to use the bathroom!” Warren lied.

          “That’s enough Mr. Madsen. Leave Warren alone and turn off that alarm since that’s your job.” The Principal snapped.

          “But I—argh!” David growled as he did what he was told. Warren walked towards the door, just wanting some time to himself to think over what just happened.

          “Hold on Warren. Come back here please.” He begged. Warren sighed and walked over to him.

          “You look a little stressed out. Are you okay?” He asked with concern.

          “I’m just stressed about this huge test that’s coming up.” Warren lied.

          “You’re sweating pinballs. Is that all you’re worried about?” The principal asked.

          “I told you I’m just worried about my test!” He snapped.

          “Fine, go on Warren.” The principal sighed. Warren ran out the door and joined his classmates.

 

         

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: This fanfic now has an official soundtrack. Have a listen! http://8tracks.com/wolfkomoki1/regret-runs-cold-a-life-is-strange-fanfiction-playlist


	2. Traveling to the future

          Warren walked outside and sat next to Nathan, Max, and Victoria. He clutched the pictures he took with his Polaroid and watched as they slowly came in. The moth on the trashcan, and his reflection in the mirror.

          “Yo, Warren you alright? You’re acting weird man.” Nathan asked with concern. Warren froze. _Well, I watched you die over and over again, but yeah I’m fine._ He thought.

          “Shit are you having a panic attack?” Max asked with concern.

          “What? No, I’m fine!” Warren lied again.

          “Jesus Warren you’re so bad at lying. What the fuck is wrong?” Victoria asked. Warren sighed and raised his right hand to rewind. He watched as the world around him played in reverse. Voices played in reverse, which was unintelligible to Warren as he reversed. After sixty seconds he began to see blood in his eye and that’s when he stopped, feeling pain.

          “-O Warren you alright? You’re acting weird man.” Nathan’s voice spoke with concern.

          “I’m just worried about this test I have to do this week. It’s twenty percent of my grade.” Warren lied. _Oh, you know I watched you die, but you didn’t really die because I reversed time and I watched you die over and over again._

          “Oh come on, you’ll ace it. You’re a genius!” Nathan laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

          “Come on chill out, relax!” Max smiled.

          “Actually, I think I’m just going to—“ Warren was interrupted by the sound of the intercom coming on.

          “Students it turns out that the fire alarm was a false alarm. School is over for the day you may all go to your dorms.” Principal Wells announced. Warren slowly got up and headed towards his dorm only to be met by the blue haired chick again.

“You! Did Prescott get my money?” She snapped. Nathan and Max ran over to Warren.

          “I _told_ you I’m not giving you any more money for your drug addiction!” Nathan growled. Chloe grabbed Max and held her against her chest as she aimed her gun at Nathan.

          “Give me the money now or I’ll kill her!” She snapped.

          “NO!” Warren snapped, holding up his hand as he rewound. He watched as Max was pulled away from her in reverse and Chloe walked backwards.

After sixty seconds Chloe walked up, and Warren knocked her down to the ground, her gun coming out of her jacket.

          “ _How_ how the fuck did you know I had that?” Chloe screamed as she kicked Warren to the ground. Nathan screamed and ran at Chloe as she got up.

He was just about to knock her down when she shot him in the chest.

          “NO!” Warren screamed as he stretched out his hand, watching as the world ran in reverse once again. Nathan’s corpse slowly rose up as the blood went back into his body. Chloe’s gun slowly came out of her hand and landed back on the ground and Chloe slowly lay on the ground.

At this point Warren stopped and grabbed the gun before Chloe had the chance to take it.

          “What the fuck are you doing? That’s my gun!” Chloe shrieked, slowly getting up as she tried to grab Warren’s arm. Warren shot at the ground as a warning shot.

          “You asshole you could’ve shot my foot!” Chloe growled.

          “ _That_ was a warning shot. I better not catch you harassing Nathan again because if I do, I _won’t_ miss next time.” Warren growled.

When she left, he raised his hand and rewound until the announcement came in, and he texted Max and Victoria.

_I need you to get over here stat.-Warren_

Soon enough Max and Victoria joined them and Chloe was once again after Nathan.

          “Yo Prescott you got my money? I’m not fucking around here!” She snapped.

          “I’m not giving you any more money so you can get your next hit!” Nathan growled. Chloe screamed as she reached for her gun. Max knocked her down before she got the chance.

          “Go! I’ll handle this!” Max shrieked as Victoria ran away. Nathan and Warren got in Nathan’s truck as he drove away to the beach by the light house.

When they got there Nathan and Warren slowly stepped out.

          “Man that was crazy are you alright Warren?” Nathan asked with concern. Warren tried to think of an answer only to be hit by a blinding pain so painful that it sent him to his knees. When Warren woke up, he was once again surrounded by the storm.

          Warren slowly opened his eyes after feeling the cold rain hit his face, Slowly, he woke up and stood up as he took in his surroundings. The rain and thunder echoed against the lighthouse, and when the lightning struck the tree behind him, he walked faster, rubbing his arms against the cold.

Soon enough the boat came for him.

          “Shit!” He gasped as he stuck out his arm, reversing time. The boat slowly went back on the tree, and after sixty seconds Warren jumped out of the way of the boat as it smashed into pieces against the wall of the lighthouse.

          “Nathan? Nathan, where are you?” Warren called into the harsh rain, though it was to no avail. He continued to climb the stairs only to be blocked by a huge tree, Sighing, he stuck his hand out and rewound as the tree slowly went back to standing. Warren took this opportunity to run away from the tree. When got away from it the tree it fell to the ground once again, and he slowly walked over to the abandoned news stand with the newspaper.

He read the date and gasped.

          “That date is this Friday!” Warren gasped. He turned around to look at the storm to see a huge tornado heading straight for the town.

          “Holy shit, it’s headed for Arcadia Bay!” He gasped.

_“Warren, Warren. Wake up! Come on! Wake up!”_ Nathan’s voice called in the background. Warren felt him shaking his shoulders and that’s when he slowly woke up.

          “Oh my God you’re okay, I’m back!” Warren exclaimed, hugging him when he slowly rose up.

          “What? Warren did you hit your head? Back from where?” Nathan asked with concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Warren as the kind of person who only speaks when it's necessary. I also see him as the protective type. I also think he suffers from Social Anxiety and Panic Attacks.


	3. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Attempted Suicide and questioning religion.  
> Also God is mentioned in this chapter if you're not Christian you may want to turn back now.

          Warren thought about it. He’s thought about talking to someone about this, but who would believe him? Would Nathan believe him?

          “Warren, you’re turning white, _breathe_!” Nathan told him in a calm reassuring manner. Warren heard his voice and he slowly began to breathe.

Eventually his breathing returned to normal, and Nathan noticed the photo of the moth.

          “Wait that photo, from the bathroom this morning! That moth on the trashcan. _You_ took that photo? You were there?” Nathan gasped.

          “Yes I was there.” Warren gasped.

          “Jesus no wonder you’re freaked out! I didn’t see you though. Where were you?” Nathan asked.

          “Hiding behind the cleaning supplies.” Warren smiled.

          “Damn dude!” Nathan was impressed.

          “We’d better get to class. We’re both missing, and you know how paranoid this school is about the missing girl.” Warren sighed. Nathan nodded and drove Warren to school. When they got there they noticed everyone with umbrellas staring at the roof.

          “What’s going on?” Warren asked as he got closer.

          “Did you see that?” One voice asked.

          “Is this for real?” Another asked.

          “Bitch flipped out!” Another gasped.

          Warren got closer.

          “I didn’t think she was that messed up!” Another laughed.

_Shit. Kate._

Warren ran to see Kate on the roof.

          _NO! I HAVE TO HELP HER!_

Warren screamed when Kate jumped. When she landed he stretched out his hand, watching as she went backwards to the top of the roof.

          “AUGH!” He screamed, feeling a blinding pain in his head.

_Not now, please!_

Warren rewound again. He didn’t stop at sixty seconds, and eventually managed to stop time, right as Nathan tried to grab his arm.

When time stopped his nose started bleeding.

          Warren walked past the frozen people as he continued to head for the roof. He found Max next to David Madsen, frozen in running position.

Finally he opened the door and managed to go onto the roof.

When he got there he tried to rewind to get her off the roof, only to be hit by the blinding pain.

          “Augh!” He screamed, which caused Kate to turn around.

          “What are you _doing_ here Warren?” Kate snapped.

Warren tried to rewind but it didn’t do anything.

          “Stop! Don’t come near me!” Kate snapped.

          “Did you come to make fun of me for that video like everyone else in the Vortex club?” Kate asked.

          “No! I would never do that!” Warren exclaimed.

          “Please, you’re part of the Vortex club! You’re probably here to film me jump and show it on your little facebook page!” Kate scoffed.

          “NO! I would never do that!” Warren screamed.

          “I know you don’t want to jump.” Warren begged.

          “But I do! My life is already over!” Kate cried.

          “Kate your life is still yours, and Max needs you! She may not say it but you’re her best friend!” Warren shrieked.

          “I’m glad to hear she cares about me, that makes me feel better.” Kate smiled.

          “I’m here for you. I may be a member of the Vortex club but I don’t agree with what they do.” Warren told her.

          “How can I trust you? You’re still a member!” Kate snapped.

          “I came up here to help _you_! Would a vortex club member have done that?” Warren snapped.

          “I guess not.” Kate sighed.

          “Please, you don’t have to _do_ this!” Warren cried.

          “Warren, I’m in a nightmare and I can’t wake up…unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body! I’m already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a “web.” Nothing can ever get out. Like my video! I wish I could go back in time and erase everything.” Kate sobbed.

        “Kate this is your chance to beat the bullies. You’re strong, I know you can beat this!” Warren shrieked.

          “Can I really Warren? I don’t believe in miracles anymore either.” Kate sobbed.

          “ Well I do! I was able to get to you in time to save you. Please come down, I can save you!” Warren sobbed.

          “You’re full of crap but I’ll come with you. You cared about me, unlike the rest of that club.” Kate smiled.

          “Great, can we hug on it?” Warren asked. Kate stepped backwards.

          “No! Nobody cares about me! Nobody!”Kate snapped.

          “I do. And Max certainly does! And your father. He doesn’t care about some video!” Warren shrieked.

          “You’re right. He’s the only one who believed in me.” Kate sobbed.

          “See? You’re not alone. And God has big plans for you here!” Warren screamed.

          “Nice try but God put me on this roof!” Kate screamed.

          “Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will you give you rest.” Warren quoted.

          “Matthew 11:28 I can’t believe you know that!” Kate smiled.

          “You introduced me to God Kate. Thank you!” Warren cried.

Kate reached out for his hand and Warren pulled her down.

          “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Kate cried.

          “I know, and it’s going to be okay now.” Warren told her as he helped her down to the ground. Warren was met with loud cheering, which embarrassed him as he, Kate, Nathan, Mr. Madsen, Max, and Mr. Jefferson were called to the office.

          “I want to commend Blackwell and Mr. Graham on his tremendous efforts on getting Kate Marsh down from this roof today.” The Principal stated.

          “Yeah, he’s a real hero.” Mr. Jefferson smiled.

          “It wasn’t that big a deal.” Warren was embarrassed.

          “Come on dude it was a major deal!” Max exclaimed.

          “Yeah, I never knew you had it in ya!” Nathan smiled.

          “I need to get to the bottom of why this happened. Does anyone have anything they’d like to add?” The principal asked.

          “I have proof that David Madsen harassed Kate Marsh today.” Max snapped, handing over the photo she took of them.

          “Mr. Madsen your methods are very inappropriate for this school and this is the last straw. I’m going to have to let you go.” The principal sighed. Warren could feel a pain in his head. _My head is killing me, but I think I can rewind again._

          “How about we talk about the fact that you let someone that wasn’t even a student sneak in with a gun? That old timey fire alarm would get us all killed if there were ever a real fire!” Warren snapped.

          “What? That is utterly ridiculous! Don’t make up stories!” David snapped.

          “Excuse me I was there. We almost got shot because of that oversight!” Nathan snapped.

          “And why don’t we talk about Mr. Jefferson! I saw him make Kate cry!” Max snapped. The principal sighed.

          “Mark you’re out of touch with your students. I can’t let the lack of attention continue. Your test scores have been low. I’m letting you go.” He sighed.

          “There are more important things than me. I understand.” Mark sighed.

          “If that’s all please sign these statements telling me that’s what you said.” The principal said. Warren decided that this was for the best, and he and Max signed the statements. After which they were sent to class. Before Warren could leave, he felt the blinding pain in his head, and was sent to his knees as his world went black.

          “Oh God!”Nathan shrieked.

          “Warren!” Max shrieked.

          “What happened?” David shrieked.

          “Warren, Warren!” Nathan called.

          “Call an ambulance!” Jefferson shrieked.

          Ray got on his phone and began to call emergency services.

 


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren wakes up in the hospital. After discovering that he can travel through photos in time, he ends up in an alternate universe. The problem is that his alternate self exists in this timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was confusing as fudge and I'm the one that wrote it.  
> Line break indicates the alternate timeline.

          Warren and Kate were rushed to the hospital as everyone in black well tried to cope with Kate’s attempt. When Warren woke up he was met by a blinding white light, and he woke up after feeling rain pour down on his face.

          “Oh no! Why am I here again?” Warren gasped, slowly getting up. He slowly walked to the lighthouse as everything around him got caught up in the tornado. Soon enough a tree snapped and tried to hit him. Warren rewound before it had time to hit him, and he ran forward before it had time to hit him.

          Lightning struck the tree, causing it to catch on fire as he continued to walk up the stairs. Soon enough the boat came crashing down, and warren rewound. He ran past the tree to the lighthouse where he was met by the spirit of a bird.

          The bird tapped him with its beak, wanting him to follow. Warren nodded as he walked towards the steps of the lighthouse. When he walked in, the entire world faded to white and Warren slowly opened his eyes to a blinding white light.

          “Oh God you’re awake! You scared the shit out of me Warren!” Nathan gasped. Warren’s vision slowly adjusted to the blinding florescent lights and the first thing he saw was Nathan sitting next to him holding his hand.

          “Am I dead?” Warren asked with confusion.

          “No, why?” Nathan asked.

          “Then why am I floating?” Warren asked. Nathan chuckled.

          “They put you on some medicine. You’ll probably feel out of it for a while.” He told him.

          “Did you bring my photo-album? I need it.” Warren asked.

          “Uh, yeah. Let me get it.” Nathan said as he handed the photo album to Warren. Warren flipped through until a photo he didn’t recognize caught his attention. It was similar to the brown moth photo he had taken earlier, only it was a blue butterfly. He could hear voices in the photo, and he watched as it slowly faded in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Warren found himself in the girl’s restroom, which is when the alternate Nathan walked in wearing red. Warren noticed alternate Max wearing grey under the cleaning supplies and he hid. Alternate Max noticed Warren and held up a finger to her mouth silently telling him to be quiet.

          “It’s cool Nathan don’t stress. You’re okay bro just count to three. You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up. You’re the boss” He told himself. Suddenly Alternate Chloe walked in.

          “So what do you want?” Alternate Nathan demanded.

        “I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let’s talk bidness.” She taunted. Warren was confused. Did Alternate Chloe’s parents know about her drug habits, and does she still live with them?

          “I got _nothin_ ’ for you.” Alternate Nathan growled.

          “Wrong. You got hella cash.” Alternate Chloe snapped.

Warren was confused. If she still lived with her parents, what did the alternate Chloe need money for?

          “That’s my _family_ not me. _”_ Nathan snapped. Warren mentally groaned in pain. _Ouch they cut him off? Jesus._

          “Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid.” Alternate Chloe taunted.

          “I know you been pumpin’ drugs n’shit to kids around here” Alternate Chloe growled. _So Nathan is a drug dealer in this reality?_

          “I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them!” Alternate Chloe was in Nathan’s face now.

          “Man, I can see the headlines now.” Alternate Chloe taunted.

          “Leave them out of this _bitch!_ ” Alternate Nathan growled.

          “I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself—“ Chloe shoved Nathan only to see the barrel of his gun.

          “You don’t know who the _fuck_ I am or who you’re messing around with!” Nathan screamed.

          “Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”Alternate Chloe begged as he pressed it to her chest.

          “Don’t _ever_ tell me what to do! I’m so _sick_ of people trying to control me!” Alternate Nathan screamed.

          “You are going to get in hella more trouble for _this_ than drugs!” Alternate Chloe gasped.

         “Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?” Alternate Nathan taunted.

          “Get that gun away from me psycho!” Alternate Chloe gasped.

 **BANG!** And just like that, the gun went off and Alternate Nathan shot Alternate Chloe in the chest.

                   “NO!”Alternate Max screamed as she held out her hand.

Warren watched as the whole scene played in reverse. He watched as alternate Nathan was twisted in reverse, and alternate. Chloe’s body reversed itself back to life as Max managed to rewind time for sixty seconds. Warren felt his brain start to blend memories of his own timeline and this alternate timeline and felt like his brain was on fire.

          Alternate Nathan came in ranting when he noticed Warren staring into space with his bleeding nose.

          “Fuck! Are you okay? Hey!” Nathan called, waving his hands in Warren’s face. He took the time to take in Warren’s doppleganger’s attire.

The doppelganger wore a black jacket similar to his own with white buttons, a pair of grey slacks, and black tennis-shoes.

          “Hey, can you hear me?” Alternate Nathan called. Warren’s brain finally came around to see Alternate Nathan.

          “Ahh my head is killing me.” Warren complained, rewinding to before alternate Nathan saw him black out. Warren slowly approached alternate. Nathan and attempted to gently grab his arm.

          “Hey, hey you’re starting to hyperventilate. I need you to breathe with me. Do you think you can do that?” Warren asked alternate Nathan. It was weird, his Nathan was usually the one helping him through this, but this wasn’t his timeline anymore. Alternate Nathan stared up at him after several minutes as he slowly began to breathe.

          “It’s Nathan… right or is your name Nate?” Warren asked. _Idiot how do you even know he has the same name in this timeline_?

          “It’s Nathan.” He finally spoke. His breathing finally calmed as Warren hid behind the cleaning supplies. Alternate Max ran in the bathroom in a panic as she hid behind Warren’s doppelganger.

Soon enough Alternate Chloe ran in.

          “So what do you want?” Alternate Nathan asked.

          “I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let’s talk bidness.”Alternate Chloe taunted.

“I got _nothin_ ’ for you.” Alternate Nathan growled.

          “Wrong. You got hella cash.” Alternate Chloe snapped.

“That’s my _family_ not me. _”_ Alternate Nathan snapped.

“Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid.” Alternate Chloe taunted.

          “I know you been pumpin’ drugs n’shit to kids around here” Alternate Chloe growled. “I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them!” Alternate Chloe was in Nathan’s face now.

          “Man, I can see the headlines now.” Alternate Chloe taunted.

          “Leave them out of this _bitch!_ ” Alternate Nathan growled.

          “I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself—“ Warren watched as Alternate Nathan brought the gun to her face.

“You don’t know who the _fuck_ I am or who you’re messing around with!” Alternate Nathan screamed.

          “Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”Alternate Chloe begged as he pressed it to her chest.

          “Don’t _ever_ tell me what to do! I’m so _sick_ of people trying to control me!” Alternate Nathan screamed.

          “You are going to get in hella more trouble for _this_ than drugs!” Alternate Chloe gasped.

         “Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?” Alternate Nathan taunted.

          “Get that gun away from me psycho!” Alternate Chloe gasped. Warren didn’t think twice when he shoved himself into Alternate Nathan. The gun fell from his sleeve and ended up going off. **BANG!**

Alternate Nathan caught Warren’s doppelganger as he fell to the ground.

          “No, No, no! Fuck! I’m sorry! No, God please no!” He shrieked.

Max jumped up at this point and reversed time. She watched as the scene played in reverse. She stopped when Nathan aimed the gun at Chloe. Warren slowly got up and grabbed the hammer. After which he rewound to erase Alternate Nathan’s memory of him getting shot.

          If Alternate Max’s memory worked like his during the rewind, his rewind would have no effect on her. He watched as Alternate Nathan pressed his gun to Alternate Chloe’s chest again, and then he quickly walked over to the alarm and smashed the glass, pushing the button.

          “Oh man, what a shitty day!” Alternate Nathan growled as Alternate Chloe shoved him.

          “Don’t _ever_ touch me again freak!” She growled, running out of the room. Warren stared down at his photo-album on the ground and slowly picked it up. The fire alarm rang and Max ran outside.

         He looked at the photos that appeared. His photo album was in his original timeline, and Nathan was leaving photos in it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Alternate Universes and Photos

                    Warren stared at the picture of Nathan from his timeline. Nathan was sitting on the school’s fountain, looking solemnly out in the distance. He looked at another photo, of Nathan putting up missing person’s photos.

 

          “ _Missing Warren Grahamn since 10-09-2013. Missing From: Arcadia Bay. Sex: Male. Age at disappearance: 16. Race: Caucasian. Height: 5’10’’._

_Hair: Brown. Weight: 150 ibs. Eyes: Brown. Mannerisms: Quiet as a mouse, won’t say a word unless absolutely necessary. Identifying Marks: Unknown_

_Clothing or Jewelry: Was last seen wearing a blue t-shirt._

_Build: Average_

_Warren was last seen stopping a student from ending her life before his disappearance. If you have any information about Warren Grahamn’s whereabouts, Please Contact:_

_Arcadia Bay Police Service_ :

_555-388-6020_ ” It read. Warren clutched the photo album and ran away from the school. He couldn’t go to his doppelganger’s room, as that would screw with time, and might even create the tornado. So, he left the school gates and ran towards a park. When he got there he collapsed to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. He opened the photo album again and flipped through them.

He got to a picture that Nathan took of him in the hospital.

          **The doctors said you should be fine.**

Warren dropped the photo in shock. Nathan’s voice was coming through the photo. After the initial shock he picked it up again.

**But you haven’t woken up yet. Whenever and wherever you are, come back to me, please.**

          Warren stared at the photo apologetically.

          “I’m sorry, I don’t know how.” He sighed as he slowly got up. He closed the photo album and slowly got up. Having nowhere to go, he snuck into the school. When he got there he was approached by this timeline’s Max.

          “Hey Warren’s doppelganger—have you been crying?” Max asked with concern.

          “That obvious huh?” Warren chuckled.

          “So what’s the matter?” Max asked the doppelganger. Warren got out his photo-album and let her watch as the pictures started to appear, like magic.

          “Whoa!” Max gasped. In her time travel adventures she had never come across anything like this.

          “So I was wondering if with our time travel abilities if you had come across a way to travel through photos in time?” Warren asked.

          “Not in someone else’s timeline. None of these pictures have you in them, do they?” Max asked.

          “Well there’s one.” Warren offered, grabbing the picture of him in the hospital.

          “Is that you in a hospital? But how? You’re here, with me.” Max asked with confusion.

          “I believe the Nathan in my timeline also has this photo album and has been adding photos to it.” Warren explains. It’s the only explanation he has, and even that was half assed.

          “Okay let’s assume that he is. How do we even know if you _can_ travel through the photos? I’ve only been able to travel to my own timeline.” Max told him.

          “Damn, I have the same problem.” Warren sighed. Warren blinked when Max’s nose began to bleed.

          “Max your nose. It’s bleeding!” Warren gasped as she passed out. Warren caught her in his arms before she fell.

          “MAX!” He screamed, trying to wake her up. When she didn’t respond he took this opportunity to take her to the park he was in earlier.

The park was a popular homeless spot, so he hoped that no one would pay them any attention. Warren felt the blinding pain in his head again, which sent him to his knees.

          When Warren woke up he felt the familiar rain on his face. When he got up it was thundering like crazy, and he decided to go to the cliff, where he was joined by Max.

          “This is going to happen this Friday? Warren what are we going to do?” Max shrieked.

          “I… I don’t know! What if this is caused by both of us screwing around in time?” Warren asked. After that they both woke from the vision to find themselves covered in blankets.

          “Okay it’s totally weird looking at myself, but are you guys okay? You totally passed out.” The other Warren asked.

          “Too much running.” Warren lied.

          “I’m just clumsy and hit my head against the tree.” Max lied.

          Warren slowly got up and grabbed his photo album, running to another park to get away from his other self. When he got to the park, he slowly sat down and looked at a new photo that had appeared. The photo was in the hospital, but Warren was attached to more devices.

**Please come back to me.** Nathan’s voice spoke in the photo.

Warren grabbed the photo of Nathan looking in the distance from the fountain. This was before he ended up in the hospital, and it could work.

Slowly, he began to focus on the photo. Soon enough Warren was back in his timeline.

          “Dude are you alright? You totally passed out on me!” Nathan asked with concern.

          “I—what day is it?” Warren asked with confusion.

          “It’s Wednesday, why?” Nathan asked. _So I still saved Kate. That’s a relief. I don’t know that I could’ve done it a second time._

          “Warren?” Nathan asked with concern.

          “Did you see something?” Nathan asked.

          “Can we talk somewhere without an audience?” Warren asked.

          “Dude what’s with you? Why are you being so secretive?” Nathan asked.

          “Please.” Warren begged.

          “Alright, alright don’t pop a vessel!” Nathan sighed as he took him to his dorm.

          “Now what would you like to talk about?” Nathan asked. It was then that Warren explained the alternate timeline.

          “Whoa! You were in an alternate universe?” Nathan gasped.

          “Whoa, what the hell?” Warren gasped. Snow had started falling from the sky.

          “It’s like eighty degrees outside. How?” Nathan asked.

          “It’s a sign for sure that the tornado is coming sooner than we thought.” Warren sighed.

          “Whatever, let’s just get some sleep.” Nathan growled.

          “So you don’t believe me? Fine, I’ll handle this on my own.” Warren stormed out of the room before giving Nathan a chance to answer.

          “Warren wait!” Nathan called. Warren slammed his door as he stormed inside.

          “Why did I even bother coming back?” He growled, punching the desk.

 

 


	6. Memories of multiple timelines

          When Warren got to his room he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He blinked again when he noticed something off about his reflection. _Why do I look older? It’s not my birthday or anything._

Warren slowly got up and walked over towards the bathroom, as he washed his face.

          “Hello water!” Daniel screamed from the shower.

          “Sorry! I forgot.” Warren sighed as he rewound time. After Daniel got dressed and out of the shower he approached Warren.

          “Oh hi Warren.” Daniel smiled.

          “What do you think of that snow fall earlier today?” Warren asked.

          “I don’t know. Everyone in Arcadia Bay is freaking out though.” Daniel told him.

          “Warren are you alright?” Daniel asked with concern.

          “I’m fine why?” Warren asked.

          “It’s just... I can tell you’re stressing because you look older.” Daniel said with concern.

          “These classes I have to take are busting my ass. I skipped a few grades but I’m still only sixteen.” Warren lied.

          “Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that. It must be…difficult for you.” Daniel sighed.

          “Well I’d better get back to my dorm.” Warren smiled as he walked back into his room. When he sat on his bed he received a text from Nathan.

          “ **Yo Warren you awake?”** He asked.

Warren didn’t reply, still upset with Nathan.

          “ **Warren? Look I’m sorry I snapped at you. My father sent me another hateful email and it wasn’t fair of me to take it out on you.”** Nathan texted him. Warren sighed. He should’ve given Nathan the benefit of the doubt, but instead he thought the worst of him and snapped at him. Honestly he felt pretty pathetic.

And now he was crying, great.

          Nathan was in his room when he noticed that Warren hadn’t replied to any of his texts. Swearing under his breath he quietly walked over to Warren’s dorm. Once there he gently knocked on the door.

          Warren was snapped out of his tears when he felt someone put headphones over his ears. When he looked up Nathan had pushed play on his cd player to hear the sound of whales.

When he looked up he smiled when he saw Nathan sitting next to him.

          After turning off the cd player, he puts down the headphones.

          “I’m sorry.” Nathan blurted out.

          “Huh?” Warren asked with confusion as he looked up.

          “You’re crying. When you make someone cry you’re supposed to apologize.

          “By the way, what did you mean by “Why did I even bother coming back?”” Nathan asked.

          “Oh you heard that? I don’t know, it might upset you if I tell you.” Warren cautioned.

          “Just tell me alright? It’s obvious something’s been bothering you today.” Nathan begged.

          “I’m just going to tell you. After I woke up in the hospital and you gave me the picture of the blue butterfly, I managed to travel through time in that photo only, I was in an alternate reality. So you had been cut off, and you apparently was a dealer in this reality. Chloe still lived with her parents, but needed money for something. Honestly, seeing you—well the other you talking to yourself was starting to worry me, but then the other you attacked the other Chloe with a gun.

You—well the other you-- ended up shooting her and I was about to rewind when the Max of this timeline rewound. It was interesting seeing a rewind from someone other than me. Whatever just happens plays in reverse, and anything that happens is twisted backwards. People can even come back to life. Only, because I was in this alternate reality the memories of my timeline and this alternate timeline were starting to blend together in my brain.

          The problem was, I also existed in this timeline so there was another me walking around. I blacked out after this, and when I came to I rewound again. Of course this blended even more memories of the two timelines. So then I tried to calm the other you, but the other you still tried to shoot Chloe. So without thinking I slammed myself into the other you and got shot. I think I died at that point because all I could see was white for about sixty seconds before the other Max rewound.

          I ended up smashing the fire alarm which saved them. It was at this point that the photos that you were leaving me started appearing in my photo album in the alternate reality. I started to examine the photos. You were sitting on the school’s fountain, looking solemnly out in the distance. I looked at another photo, of you putting up missing person’s photos. I knew that my other self would be there soon so I grabbed the album and ran to a park, where I broke down sobbing.

I then came across a photo that you took of me in the hospital. I could hear you talking to me. Things like “ **The doctors said you should be fine.” And “But you haven’t woken up yet. Whenever and wherever you are, come back to me, please.” It was at this point that the other Max finds me. It’s funny because they call me “Warren’s doppelganger”.**

 **She asked if I had been crying and after a brief conversation I showed her the photo album. Probably stupid on my account, but she had powers like mine so I was hoping she could help me.** “So I was wondering if with our time travel abilities if you had come across a way to travel through photos in time?” I asked.

          “Not in someone else’s timeline. None of these pictures have you in them, do they?” She replied.

          “Well there’s one.” I offered, grabbing the picture of me in the hospital.

          “Is that you in a hospital? But how? You’re here, with me.” Max asked with confusion.

          “I believe the Nathan in my timeline also has this photo album and has been adding photos to it.” I explain. It’s the only explanation I had, and even that was half assed.

          “Okay let’s assume that he is. How do we even know if you _can_ travel through the photos? I’ve only been able to travel to my own timeline.” Max told him.

          “Damn, I have the same problem.” Warren sighed. It was at this point that her nose started to bleed much like I do when I get my visions and she blacks out.

“MAX!” I scream, trying to wake her up. When she didn’t respond I took the opportunity to take her to the park I was in earlier.

The park was a popular homeless spot, so I hoped that no one would pay us attention. I felt the blinding pain in my head again, which sent me to my knees.

          When I woke up I felt the familiar rain on my face. When I got up it was thundering like crazy, and I decided to go to the cliff, where I was joined by the other Max.

          “This is going to happen this Friday? Warren what are we going to do?” She shrieked.

          “I… I don’t know! What if this is caused by both of us screwing around in time?” I asked. After we both woke from the vision we find ourselves covered in blankets.

          “Okay it’s totally weird looking at myself, but are you guys okay? You totally passed out.” The other me asked.

          “Too much running.” I lied.

          “I’m just clumsy and hit my head against the tree.” The other Max lied.

         I slowly got up and grabbed my photo album, running to another park to get away from my other self. When I got to the park, I slowly sat down and looked at a new photo that had appeared. The photo was in the hospital, but I was attached to more devices.

 **Please come back to me.** Your voice spoke in the photo.

I grabbed the photo of you looking in the distance from the fountain. This was before I ended up in the hospital, and it could work.

Slowly, I began to focus on the photo. Soon enough I was back in my timeline.” Warren explained. This was too much for Nathan to wrap his head around.

          “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot.” Warren asked with concern.

          “Wait you can travel through photos?” Nathan asked.

          “Oh thank God! I thought I had broken your brain!” Warren teased.

          “Wait you weren’t thinking of going back to the alternate timeline were you?” Nathan asked. Now he really felt like an asshole.

          “It’s just… I felt so low and hurt because I thought you didn’t believe me and I just wanted to be with the other Max who did believe me.” Warren told him.

          “But I would’ve had to sit there with you in a coma. What if you stayed there? You could’ve _died_ Warren. How much would that fuck with time?” Nathan was sobbing at this point.

          “I won’t go back, I promise.” Warren reassured him as Nathan sobbed into his chest. How could he have even been that selfish for even a second?

          “Wait a second, how can you remember that?” Warren asked.

                    “I might have taken some pictures to remember you by.” Nathan told him.

          “Oh. I suppose the universe didn’t explode then.” Warren sighed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: At some point in this fanfiction, as a result of Warren staying in the alternate timeline for a week, a time traveler had to be created to balance Warren's timeline. Who that is? Well you'll just have to see.


	7. Frozen in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to correct the timeline where Warren was in a coma, a time traveler was needed. So the universe manifested one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the homeless woman technically doesn't have any powers in the actual unaltered cannon but in this au she does. She also technically doesn't have a name so I gave her one.  
> http://dontnodentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Homeless

          She slowly opened her eyes behind the diner. Yep, she was still homeless. She had gotten herself stuck in this reality, when she was in her thirties. She had messed around rewinding, jumping through realities, creating alternate versions of herself until one day she managed to stop time for her own body.       She was with her friends when she had a vision of them. When she saw that they were going to die, she jumped through multiple realities making sure that they didn’t die in any of them. The problem with this, was that she had finally frozen her body in the last rescue.

          She was stupid. She rescued her friends from a fire, and as a last ditch effort to not burn to death, she froze time, then rewound. She had learned that day, never rewind after freezing time. Now here she was, a thousand years old, stuck in a future long after she should have died.

          The fire had damaged her eyes, and back then there wasn’t much doctors could do. She imagined doctors now could do something, but the only money she has is obsolete and a thousand years old.

          “Hey Alice, how are you today?” Joyce asked, bringing out some food for her. Joyce had asked her about the scar on her neck and the only answer she got was a brief mention of a fire. Joyce didn’t pressure her on it, or her eyes.

          “I’m doing well actually. A nice young girl named Max came to see me. I only wish I could see her, or anything really.” Alice smiled as she grabbed the food Joyce had made her. After eating the food she felt Joyce slip an envelope in her hand.

          “I can’t see Joyce. What is it?” She asked.

          “Oh I’m sorry. It’s a date of a cataract surgery that I got your doctor to book for you.” Joyce told her.

Alice slowly stood up and hugged Joyce as tight as she could. After ending up blind in this timeline, she refused to use her time travel abilities until she could see again. The damage from the fire healed but with her age she had cataracts.

          Of course she had to get fake information as she is a thousand- year-old woman. At least she knew that her eyes were no longer fire damaged. She remembered every Blackwell student in that time. Of course she had outlived them all, but she vowed to never visit the past in photos or paintings ever again. She also vowed to never stop time ever again.

          She would only use her rewind, if she could see again. Who knows what a blind rewind could do? She was not going to take that chance, ever.

          Two days pass and she was finally able to see again. The first thing she sees is Joyce. She had short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. The waitressing uniform was a blue shirt, and a white skirt so short that back in her day she’d be seen as a harlot. She wore blue flats on her shoes.

When Max visited her she took a good look at the nice girl, as this was the first time she had ever seen a face to that sweet, angelic voice.

          She was around eighteen, had short, dark-brown hair, blue eyes, a grey jacket, a pink shirt with a white doe and the word Jane in front of the doe, Blue trousers- no blue jeans as the kids called them, and blue tennis shoes.

          “Oh hey your eyes aren’t cloudy anymore.” Max smiled.

          “All thanks to Joyce here. I wish I could pay her back for all the work she did to get me able to see again.” Alice smiled.

          “Maybe you could hand make her something. I’ve got some crafting supplies in my bag. I didn’t know what to do with them, so I thought I’d give them to you.” She smiled.

          “Well thanks kid. It’s a shame about that poor boy though. I mean, in the hospital, in a coma? It has to be so hard on the kids at that school, and his parents.” Alice sighed.

          “It is. I’ll see you Alice.” Max giggled, giving her the supplies before walking away. Once there was no one around, Alice had to try one thing. She slowly held her hand up to rewind, and was surprised when she found that it worked. After about ten seconds, she stopped using it, afraid of what might happen if she did use it again.

          It was a comfort though, knowing that she could use it in an emergency. She didn’t know who, but someone was leaving clothes for her behind the diner. Today was the first day she could see the clothes.

They were grey and black, which suited her well.

          She put on some new clothes, and decided to visit Blackwell Academy. She had always visited it in her frozen time, but today was the first time she’d get to see it.

          When she got to the front she shrieked when she saw a blonde haired boy in a blue jacket on the ground covered in bullet wounds.

Without a second thought, she stretched out her hand and rewound for sixty seconds. When she saw a blue and pink haired girl aiming a gun at him, she grabbed the gun, and rewound to before she aimed the gun at the student.

          “What the fuck? Where is my gun? Did you steal my gun? I’ll cut you bitch!” Chloe growled, aiming a knife at her. Nathan took this opportunity to kick Chloe in the leg, causing her to drop the knife. Alice grabbed the knife and rewound to before Chloe could attack the boy.

          “What the fuck? Where is my gun and my knife?” Chloe screamed.

          “I don’t know child, maybe you should keep up with your studies instead of harassing high school students.

          “You fucked up everything!” Chloe growled, running away from Nathan. She was weaponless, how was she going to scare him into giving her the money now?

          “Jesus kid, are you alright?” Alice asked, helping the boy up.

          “I am now. Thank you. My name is Nathan by the way.” He smiled.

          “Oh you’re the Prescott boy. I’m sorry about your friend Warren by the way.” Alice smiled.

          “Can I ask you a strange question? You may even think I’m crazy if I ask you this.” Nathan asked.

          “Aww I’ve seen some crazy shit in my lifetime kid. Ask away.” Alice chuckled.

          “Do you have the ability to rewind time for sixty seconds?” Nathan asked. Alice’s face paled when he asked that question.

          “Let’s talk behind the diner. Alright?” Alice asked.

          “Alright.” Nathan told her as she sat with him behind the diner.

          “Yes, I can. Why?” Alice asked.

          “Well my friend Warren can, and after saving Kate Marsh he just, collapsed and hasn’t woken up since.” Nathan sobbed.

          “If you see your friend again you need to warn him of some things.

Number one, do not jump through more than two realities. If he does he will create alternate versions of himself until one day he will manage to stop time for his own body.

Number two, Do not under any circumstances rewind after freezing time. If he does, he will be a frozen, timeless, immortal.

Finally, do not mess around with time if you cannot see.” She informed him. Nathan wrote down the information and took a picture of it, hoping that if Warren came back it would reach him some…how.

          When Warren came back, Nathan’s memories of him being in the hospital were completely erased. He didn’t remember the homeless woman Alice though, and her warnings, or the hospital trip, but he had taken photos of them, just in case.    He did remember helping pay for the first month’s rent of her new apartment though, as time had repaired itself. She still remembered the photos of them meeting though, so he helped her get into a better living situation. She helped Warren, it was the least he could do.

          “Earth to Nathan?” Warren’s voice finally broke his thoughts.

          “Sorry, were you saying something?” Nathan asked.

          “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were having some time adventures without me.” He smiled. _Oh shit the warning._

          “Warren, I need to warn you about something, and I need you to listen to this _now._ Number one, do not jump through more than two realities. If you do, you will create alternate versions of yourself until one day you will manage to stop time for your own body.

Number two, Do not under any circumstances rewind after freezing time. If you do, you will be a frozen, timeless, immortal.

Finally, do not mess around with time if you cannot see. I mean it Warren. I’ve seen someone that this has happened to, and you don’t want this to happen to you.” Nathan warned.

          “How do you know all this?” Warren asked.

          “I have no memory of it, but when you were messing around in your alternate timeline, an alternate version of me got left behind. Some of his photos appeared in my photo album, and I found these photos.” Nathan showed the clues to Warren.

          The first clue was a blurry picture of the homeless woman behind Joyce’s diner. Nathan couldn’t see it, but to Warren it was clear as day. There she was, rewinding time. The second clue was notes Nathan had scribbled down of warnings that she had for Warren.

          “This is so scary! I can’t wrap my head around what consequences my powers can do—I mean I do, but God is it scary to think about.” Warren sighed.

          “Warren holy shit look at the sky!” Nathan shrieked.

          “What?” Warren gasped as they ran outside.

          “Two moons? This can’t be good.” Nathan shrieked.

Warren heard a loud scream in his ears before he collapsed into Nathan’s arms.

          “Shit! WARREN!” Nathan screamed as he caught him in his arms, dragging him to safety in his dorm.

Nathan was supposed to go to the Vortex club party with Warren, but after Warren’s tornado vision, he didn’t think it was a good idea, so they skipped out on the party.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering the dark room in this fanfic, but with Warren as the time traveler, he would have no reason to investigate The Rachael Amber case, so there would be no path to the dark room.


	8. Ending 1: Prevent yourself from ever gaining timetravel abilities

When Warren woke up, he was once again surrounded by the storm.

          Warren slowly opened his eyes after feeling the cold rain hit his face, Slowly, he woke up and stood up as he took in his surroundings. The rain and thunder echoed against the lighthouse, and when the lightning struck the tree behind him, he walked faster, rubbing his arms against the cold.

Soon enough the boat came for him.

          “Shit!” He gasped as he stuck out his arm, reversing time. The boat slowly went back on the tree, and after sixty seconds Warren jumped out of the way of the boat as it smashed into pieces against the wall of the lighthouse.

          “Nathan? Nathan, where are you?” Warren called into the harsh rain, though it was to no avail. He continued to climb the stairs only to be blocked by a huge tree, Sighing, he stuck his hand out and rewound as the tree slowly went back to standing. Warren took this opportunity to run away from the tree. When got away from it the tree it fell to the ground once again, and he slowly walked over to the abandoned news stand with the newspaper.

          He stared at the newspaper to find that the text was different this time. **Nathan will never be happy with you.**

**When you two were kids, that was the last time he was happy.**

**You’re dangerous.**

**Time travel is dangerous.**

          “Shit you’re bleeding! What do I do?” Nathan gasped. He quickly grabbed anything he could find as he started to clean the wound on Warren’s head. Eventually the wound was clean and Nathan began to examine him more closely.

          “Warren? Warren please! Hang on!” He was full on sobbing at this point, frantically shaking the unconscious body before him.

Finally he grabbed his phone, and frantically texted Alice.

          “ **Please help me, I need your rewind power. Dormitory number 111 of the boys dorm. Hurry! I think he’s dying!”** He frantically texted. Within ten minutes she showed up.

          “Shit, he’s locked in the future.” She gasped.

          “What do I do?” Nathan panicked. Alice put him on the bed.

          “Did he ever have any pictures from the future when he may have come back?” She asked.

          “I don’t know, I don’t know!” Nathan panicked, looking through his photos. Finally he found a picture of the tornado itself.

          “I vowed never to do this again, but I need you to grab my arm and do not let go. Also, you want to use some ear plugs.” Alice told him. Nathan put in his ear plugs he used for his anxiety attacks, and held on tight as Alice focused on the picture, bringing them to that moment in time.

          Warren was standing next to the tornado, only he looked like a broken mirror.

          “Oh my God!” Nathan screamed.

          “Shit! He’s given up.” Alice gasped.

          “Warren, no!” Nathan sobbed as he attempted to hug him tightly.

Warren slowly gained a physical body temporarily.

          “Please, let me die, then there can only be one time traveler and we can fix this.” His voice was flat, as if he had given up.

          “I _refuse_! You are not going to disappear from my existence for good! I love you damn it!” Nathan growled.

          “And that’s why I have to do this.” Warren sighed as he grabbed the photo of the moth.

          “And Nathan? Don’t you forget about me.” Warren sobbed.

          “NO, NO, NO—“ Nathan’s voice was cut off when Warren grabbed Nathan’s gun, focusing on the photo of the moth as he returned to the first day he gained the ability to travel through time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          “It’s cool Nathan don’t stress. You’re okay bro just count to three. You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up.” He told himself. Warren curled himself into a ball, totally afraid of what he’d do next. Suddenly a blue haired chick with a white shirt with a skull on it, black pants, a necklace made of bullets, black jeans, and black sneakers barged in the room.   “Prescott! You got my money?” She demanded, glaring at him coldly. Warren looked up to see what was going on, still too scared to move.

          “I can’t keep giving you money for your little drug problem.” Nathan growled. Chloe reached in her jacket pocket for her gun, and when it was out she pushed it to his face.

         “Whoa, whoa , whoa! Hey! Put that thing down! What are you doing?” Nathan gasped.

          “Shut up!” Chloe shrieked.

          “Okay, okay. Look, I can get you the money, but I need time.” Nathan gasped. Chloe let go of the gun and that’s when Warren grabbed his, jumping in front of Nathan as he shot Chloe Price in the head.

          “Warren? Oh my God, you _killed_ her, you _killed_ her!” Nathan shrieked as Warren dropped the gun. Suddenly someone came in and put Warren in hand cuffs as he was arrested for murder.

_I’m sorry Nathan I had to do this._

**Because Nathan never died, Warren never gained the ability to rewind time. Because Nathan was in the future with Alice, Warren would never remember any of the events that happened after he killed Chloe. Nathan and Alice remember, but for the sake of Arcadia Bay, they decide to never tell Warren why he was in jail for murder.**

**Warren didn’t remember anything so he spent his years in jail blaming the world for being falsely accused.**

**He was let out in a few years for good behavior, where he is welcomed to a home with adult Nathan by his side.**

**Warren was starting to remember bits and pieces of his forgotten timeline, but agreed to keep it a secret once he regained his full memories. One day he finds out that he, Nathan, and Alice are the only people left who remember the alternate timeline.**

**With no powers, Warren has to live his life normally.**

**Alice, who still has her powers to balance the other timelines, vows to never use them again.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note I'm going to bed.  
> Other endings to come:
> 
> Sarcrifice yourself ending  
> Sarcrifice Arcadia Bay


	9. Ending 2: Sacrifice yourself ending

 

When Warren woke up, he was once again surrounded by the storm.

          Warren slowly opened his eyes after feeling the cold rain hit his face, Slowly, he woke up and stood up as he took in his surroundings. The rain and thunder echoed against the lighthouse, and when the lightning struck the tree behind him, he walked faster, rubbing his arms against the cold.

Soon enough the boat came for him.

          “Shit!” He gasped as he stuck out his arm, reversing time. The boat slowly went back on the tree, and after sixty seconds Warren jumped out of the way of the boat as it smashed into pieces against the wall of the lighthouse.

          “Nathan? Nathan, where are you?” Warren called into the harsh rain, though it was to no avail. He continued to climb the stairs only to be blocked by a huge tree, Sighing, he stuck his hand out and rewound as the tree slowly went back to standing. Warren took this opportunity to run away from the tree. When got away from it the tree it fell to the ground once again, and he slowly walked over to the abandoned news stand with the newspaper.

          He stared at the newspaper to find that the text was different this time. **Nathan will never be happy with you.**

**When you two were kids, that was the last time he was happy.**

**You’re dangerous.**

**Time travel is dangerous.**

          “Shit you’re bleeding! What do I do?” Nathan gasped. He quickly grabbed anything he could find as he started to clean the wound on Warren’s head. Eventually the wound was clean and Nathan began to examine him more closely.

          “Warren? Warren please! Hang on!” He was full on sobbing at this point, frantically shaking the unconscious body before him.

Finally he grabbed his phone, and frantically texted Alice.

          “ **Please help me, I need your rewind power. Dormitory number 111 of the boys dorm. Hurry! I think he’s dying!”** He frantically texted. Within ten minutes she showed up.

          “Shit, he’s locked in the future.” She gasped.

          “What do I do?” Nathan panicked. Alice put him on the bed.

          “Did he ever have any pictures from the future when he may have come back?” She asked.

          “I don’t know, I don’t know!” Nathan panicked, looking through his photos. Finally he found a picture of the tornado itself.

          “I vowed never to do this again, but I need you to grab my arm and do not let go. Also, you want to use some ear plugs.” Alice told him. Nathan put in his ear plugs he used for his anxiety attacks, and held on tight as Alice focused on the picture, bringing them to that moment in time.

          Warren was standing next to the tornado, only he looked like a broken mirror.

          “Oh my God!” Nathan screamed.

          “Shit! He’s given up.” Alice gasped.

          “Warren, no!” Nathan sobbed as he attempted to hug him tightly.

Warren slowly gained a physical body temporarily.

          “Please, let me die, then there can only be one time traveler and we can fix this.” His voice was flat, as if he had given up.

          “I _refuse_! You are not going to disappear from my existence for good! I love you damn it!” Nathan growled.

          “And that’s why I have to do this.” Warren sighed.

          “What are you saying?” Nathan demanded.

          “Goodbye.” Warren sighed as he grabbed the photo of the moth, focusing on it as he went backwards in time.

 

“It’s cool Nathan don’t stress. You’re okay bro just count to three. You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up.” He told himself. Warren curled himself into a ball, totally afraid of what he’d do next. Suddenly a blue haired chick with a white shirt with a skull on it, black pants, a necklace made of bullets, black jeans, and black sneakers barged in the room.   “Prescott! You got my money?” She demanded, glaring at him coldly. Warren looked up to see what was going on, still too scared to move.

          “I can’t keep giving you money for your little drug problem.” Nathan growled. Chloe reached in her jacket pocket for her gun, and when it was out she pushed it to his face.

         “Whoa, whoa , whoa! Hey! Put that thing down! What are you doing?” Nathan gasped.

          “Shut up!” Chloe shrieked.

          “Okay, okay. Look, I can get you the money, but I need time.” Nathan gasped. Chloe let go of the gun and that’s when Warren slammed into her.

With the sheer force of contact the gun went off, shooting Warren in the chest.

          “Holy shit! Oh fuck! This is bad! This is bad!” Chloe gasped, shaking the lifeless body before her.

          “You _killed_ him! You fucking killed him! Do you know what the fuck you’ve done?!” Nathan growled.

          “I-I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to—“ Chloe sobbed.

          “You didn’t mean to, but you did. He’s fucking _dead_!” Nathan screamed.

          “I’m sorry, so sorry!” Chloe sobbed. Something in Nathan snapped at this point, and he slammed her to the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. Just then David Madsen ran in to see the commotion.

          “What the hell is going on in—Holy shit! Nathan, Nathan, calm down!” David whimpered, afraid of the enraged look in his eyes. Somehow this get through to Nathan as the police ran inside. Immediately noticing the blood stains on Chloe, they put her in hand cuffs and she was arrested for murder. The gun was taken in for evidence, and Nathan fell to his knees sobbing.

          “I know, I know, I’m so sorry you had to see this, but you’ve gotta get up.” David insisted, putting his hand on his shoulder as he helped him to his feet.

**Warren was laid to rest in Arcadia Bay’s cemetery. Because he died and never gained time traveling abilities Arcadia Bay was never destroyed by the tornado. Chloe spent life in prison without Parole.**

**Nathan was found in his dorm an hour later, dead from an apparent suicide. The students at Blackwell Academy were mourning two students now, and Cameras were put all over the school for students’ safety, with twice as many security officers in the school. Alice being the only other time travel balanced the space time continuum, but she still vowed to never use her powers.**

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one last ending left: The Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending.


	10. Ending 3: Sacrifice Arcadia Bay

When Warren woke up, he was once again surrounded by the storm.

          Warren slowly opened his eyes after feeling the cold rain hit his face, Slowly, he woke up and stood up as he took in his surroundings. The rain and thunder echoed against the lighthouse, and when the lightning struck the tree behind him, he walked faster, rubbing his arms against the cold.

Soon enough the boat came for him.

          “Shit!” He gasped as he stuck out his arm, reversing time. The boat slowly went back on the tree, and after sixty seconds Warren jumped out of the way of the boat as it smashed into pieces against the wall of the lighthouse.

          “Nathan? Nathan, where are you?” Warren called into the harsh rain, though it was to no avail. He continued to climb the stairs only to be blocked by a huge tree, Sighing, he stuck his hand out and rewound as the tree slowly went back to standing. Warren took this opportunity to run away from the tree. When he got away from it the tree it fell to the ground once again, and he slowly walked over to the abandoned news stand with the newspaper.

          He stared at the newspaper to find that the text was different this time. **Nathan will never be happy with you.**

**When you two were kids, that was the last time he was happy.**

**You’re dangerous.**

**Time travel is dangerous.**

          “This is my storm! I caused this… I caused all of this! I changed time so much that… I created an ontological paradox!” Warren sobbed, pointing to the tornado. Nathan put his hand on Warren’s shoulder.

          “Fuck that! You were given a power that you didn’t ask for, and you saved me! You didn’t have to, but you did! You could’ve let me die, but you didn’t. Okay so maybe you did fuck around with time, but you’re Warren Grahamn, and I love you!” Nathan snapped. When he thought about it, there was a way to fix this.

          “Warren, this is the only way.” He told him, handing him the picture of the moth.

          “I-I feel like I took this shot a hundred years ago!” Warren stammered.

          “You… you could use that photo and undo everything you fucked around in time to do. All that would take is for me to… to…” His voice trailed off on the word die.

          “Hell no! You are my priority right now! You’re the only thing that matters to me!” Warren shrieked.

          “I know that. You proved that with how many times you fucked around with time to save me, even though I didn’t deserve it. I’m so selfish! I want you to save my life, even if it means thousands of people will die!” Nathan cried.

          “Kid, I can’t do anything to fix this. Me messing around with time will create an even bigger problem, so it’s up to you.” Alice reminded him.

          “My father may be an asshole, but he deserves so much more than to be killed by a fucking tornado! There’s so many more people who deserve to live than me!” Nathan sobbed.

          “No! I won’t trade you!” Warren was starting to cry.

          “You won’t be trading me, you’ll be repairing time. Look at this storm. It’s the result of you delaying my destiny by fucking around in time to save me! Look at what’s happened in Arcadia Bay since you saved me! I’m afraid, but I think I should accept my destiny. ” Nathan sobbed.

          “Nathan…” Warren sobbed.

          “Warren you showed me that there’s more to life than darkness. Whatever happens to me…everything that happened between us will be real, and they’ll always be in your memory. I know you’ll make the right decision, because you are brilliant.” Nathan sobbed.

          “I can’t make this choice!” Warren screamed.

          “Warren, you have to do _something_!” Nathan begged.

Warren didn’t have to think twice as he gripped the picture.

          “Warren…it’s time.” Nathan reminded him.

          “No, it’s not.” Warren growled as he tore the photo, sending it to the tornado.

          “Kid, are you sure?” Alice gasped.

          “Absolutely sure.” Warren reassured them.

          “Warren, I’ll always be with you. Forever.” Nathan reassured him, grabbing his hand as they watched the storm in the horizon.

Warren sobbed into Nathan’s chest as Alice stood there, tears falling from her face. She had been in Arcadia Bay longer than any of them, and to see it destroyed broke her.

          After the storm disappeared, Nathan drove out of Arcadia with Warren in the passenger seat, and Alice in the back of Nathan’s truck. They watched the destroyed town, and the thousands of bodies passed by in the distance of Arcadia. When they finally left the town Nathan stopped in the next town over.

          “What are we going to do? We’ve lost everything!” Warren sobbed.

          Nathan’s sister had frantically sent him a text.

**“Nathan please tell me you’re alright! I just heard the news about Arcadia!” Kristine asked.**

**“I’m fine but my friends and I have no where to go!” Nathan replied.**

**“Do you remember your parents’ second home? They left it to you in their will.” Kristine told him.**

**“Okay but it takes a few days to sort everything out in court, and there’s no one left in Arcadia.” Nathan replied.**

**“So go to the courthouse in the next town where the house is and ask about it.” Kristine replied.**

****

**After a week the court finalized the paperwork and listed Nathan as the next of kin to inherit the house.**

**Warren moved in with Nathan, and Alice suggested that they toss her out on the streets.**

“After what you did for me, you think I’d let you live out on the streets?” Nathan asked her.

          “That’s kind of you child, but you’d have a responsibility that you wouldn’t need.” Alice smiled.

          “You’d rather be without a home?” Warren asked.

          “I’ve lived homeless in Arcadia for years, why change it just because my home is gone?” She sighed.

          “Alright, if you insist.” Nathan sighed. He didn’t have the energy to put up a fight. Alice smiled as she left the place.

Warren received a call from Max’s father.

          “Warren have you heard from Max? She hasn’t called us.” He asked.

          “I…I’m so sorry…everyone…in Arcadia…is…” He choked up with every word. He hung up the phone when he heard her parents sob on the phone.

          “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Nathan gasped as he held him tightly as Warren sobbed into his chest. Warren would forgive himself for what he did in time, but right now he hated himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing a sequel to this with ending 1 but I thought I'd give the readers a choice between ending 1 and 3.  
> Vote which ending you'd like a sequel to: http://strawpoll.me/6878901  
> Also, forgive any mistakes. I still don't have a beta.


End file.
